The Malefic Dimension Wars
by utopiazexal
Summary: Hi this is based after the story Dimension Wars by Scorpio229
1. Chapter 1

The Malefic Dimension War

A Yugioh Fanfiction

 **This is story is based after scorpio229's dimension wars**

 **p.s The Villain's extra deck limit is way over 15**

* * *

It was a regular day in paradise city, Yuya Sakaki, the hero of the dimension wars, was riding his duel runner to a café to meet Yuzu Hiragi for lunch. Then suddenly a cloaked man came out of nowhere on an unregistered duel runner he blinked the runner's lights, indicating he wanted to duel Yuya, so Yuya happily excepted the duel straight up he set the pendulum scales with Stargazer and Timegazer magicians and pendulum summoned his ace Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, but then the duelist held up a blank card which stole his ace Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon Yuya blinked and then shouted in outrage realizing what had happened. "Your era is coming to an end Yuya Sakaki I suggest you make the most of it," said the strange duelist then a portal opened and before Yuya knew it he was gone. Yuya screamed out in outrage suddenly the skies turned dark and everything started falling too pieces. Yuya realized that the person traveling through the portal meant he was heading to another dimension he activated his dimensional transporter on his duel disk and transported to the xyz dimension.

That's where he found Yuto fending off the masked man, "Hey you wearing the mask give me back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," called Yuya as Yuto looked to see Yuya as his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was sucked into a blank card then the guy rode his duel runner off through yet another portal, "Hey Yuto look out he's stealing your Dark Rebellion?"

"I was trying to catch him because he's already stole the most powerful monsters in this dimension. He stole Shun's Final Fortress Falcon, Yuma's Utopia, Shark's Shark Drake, Abyss Splash and Silent Honour Ark, Rio's Ragnazero and Crystalzero, Ruru's Lyrical Luscinia Independent Nightingale, Kaito's Galaxy-Eyes' and Gauche's Heroic Champion Excalibur and a lot of other peoples cards but I couldn't stop him and he took Dark Rebellion. "Ok well it's alright I couldn't stop him from taking my pendulum dragon, let's go get Yuma he's the best in this dimension right,"

"Yeah Yuma is the greatest duelist of the xyz dimension."

"So we should probably get him and get to the ritual dimension before the masked man," so they set off to find Yuma they found him looking for a way to find the masked man but then the Xyz dimension started falling apart, they started frantically trying to call the fusion and synchro dimension through their duel disks that Reiji had upgraded since the dimension war so that the lancers could chat to each other from other dimensions in case of another dimensional war until Yugo and Yuri answered Yuya and Yuto warned them of the masked man, they grabbed Yuma and set their duel disk teleportation devices to the ritual dimension when they got their they found Yufu but not the masked man, "Hey Yuto, Yuya why are you here you're supposed to be in Standard and Xyz,"

"Yufu there is a guy on the loose and he's stealing ace cards people so you should look out for Katrina, Kaiba and all the other powerful ritual duelists and your cards. OK we think we beat him here and that means we can make a stand here before he gets Hell Eyes Lucifer Dragon, Black Swan Red Phoenix and Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon. Then Yuri and Judai came out of a portal, "Yuya, Yuto, Yufu, Yuma my friends quick the duelist is coming he said he was going to Synchro next but then he'd be here and he got our aces he knows that were planning an ambush,"

"Then we have to find Katrina and quick before that duelist gets to her, Yufu led the way to Katrina's house until they found her in the backyard duelling the masked man but as they arrived her life points dropped to zero and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon roared in its victory against the vampire then the duelist held up two blank cards stealing her ace ritual and divine monsters, then he noticed us next to him, Yufu ran to Katrina and caught her before she impacted on the ground. "You bastard,' Yufu yelled at him, "You you're the one I want and when I beat you I'll take your card,"

"Fine you want it come and take it and when I win I get everyone's cards back!"

A few minutes later. "I activate Awakened Disrepair and send Darkmatter Jury and Justice to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon," **(LV 7: ATK/ 2500)** "That's what I've been waiting for," the masked duelist held up a blank card and Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon was gone, then he quickly ended the duel and went through another portal, "Damn lost him again, quick we need to get to the divine dimension," when they got there they found the sky already turning grey and Yusei, Yugo and Yuko evacuating the people to a safer place. They ran over and told them of what happened in the ritual dimension, "but if he isn't in Divine, Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Standard then where is he?" Just then the ritual Dimension God, Soul showed up, "I believe I might know, he has gone back in time to duel Yugi and take his cards, I can open a Portal to that time era but it will be hard to keep open so as soon as I give the word Judai, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Yuko, Yufu get through the portal, Yugi will be there duelling. Ok and. . . . Now!" The nine of them ran through the portal Yuya opened his eyes to what appeared to be a city. Then he saw Yugi duelling the masked man, he called out to Yugi but It was too late his ace cards were taken, Moments later Everyone got up and stared at the masked duelist. "Hello I see you all somehow followed me to the past but you won't stop me from my objective to destroy Maximillion Pegasus!"

"You won't destroy the thing that brings happiness to everyone in the dimensions, I won't let you!" shouted Yuya.

"How will you stop me?"

"No not I, we will stop you in a duel,"

"Ok but first you should know my name it is Paradox and since I'm duelling all ten of you I get 40000 Life Points, I'll go First I draw, I activate 3 copies of Pot of Greed, now I draw 6 cards and activate Malefic World 2.0 now I can summon up to 10 Malefic monsters on my field now I activate 6 malefic monsters effects by sending Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, Raidraptor Final Fortress Falcon, Silent Honour Ark and Rainbow Dragon to the graveyard I can summon Malefic Blue Eyes White Dragon **(LV 8: ATK/ 3000)** , Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon **(LV 7: ATK/ 2400)** , Malefic Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon **(LV 8: ATK/ 3000)** , Malefic Raidraptor Final Fortress Falcon **(Rank 12: ATK/ 3800)** , Malefic Silent Honour Ark **(Rank 4: ATK/ 2100)** , Malefic Rainbow Dragon, **(LV 10: ATK/ 4000)** now I activate Malefic Draw for every malefic monster I summoned this turn I draw 1 card next I summon Malefic Hell Eyes Lucifer Dragon by sending Hell Eyes Lucifer Dragon to the Graveyard, **(Class 2: ATK/ 3000)** now I summon Malefic Parallel Gear I tune it with the Malefic Number 107 Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon in my hand to Synchro Summon Malefic Paradox Dragon, ( **LV 10: ATK/ 4000)** now I end my turn with two face down cards.

"My turn I draw, I'll set the pendulum scale with scale 3 Performapal Partnaga and scale 8 Performapal Skullcrobat Joker, now I can summon monsters whose level are 4 through 7 all at the same time, I'm taking control of this duel starting now, swing far pendulum, carve the arc of victory, my monsters are ready. . . to swing into action, I Pendulum Summon Performapal Sleight Hand Magician **(LV 7: ATK/ 2500** ,Performapal King Bear **(LV 6: ATK/ 2200)** and Performapal Elephammer. **(LV 6: ATK/ 2600** Performapal King Bear gains 100 attack points for every Performapal on the field, **(LV 6: ATK/ 2200 + 300 = ATK/ 2500)** now Performapal Elephammer Attacks sending all your spell and traps back to your hand which means all your malefic monsters are destroyed. Now all of my performapals strike you directly. ATTACK!" **(LP 40000 – 7600 = 32400 [0] x 2)**

"My Malefic World! Before you can send anything else back to my hand I activate my face down Malefic Rebirth, when you attack me, at the end of my turn I can bring back one monster as long as I negate its effects, so Malefic Paradox Dragon can't be destroyed by its effect!"

"I end my turn with a face down!"

"I draw," said Yuko, "I summon my Summoner Monk, **(LV 4: ATK/ 800)** now I discard my pot of divinity to activate monk's ability and summon Shining Angel from my deck, **(LV 4: ATK/ 1400)** now I transcend my two monsters to Divine Summon Class 2 Guardian Angel Pegasus, **(Class 2: ATK/ 2500)** now I activate pot of divinity's effect if it's sent from my hand to the graveyard I can draw two cards I play two cards face down and end my turn!"

"My turn I draw, Ok I activate A Hero Lives, I pay half my Life Points **(LP 4000 – 2000 = 2000 [0] x 5)** and summon Elemental HERO Neos Alius, **(LV 4: ATK/ 1900)** next I play Common soul to summon my Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, **(LV 3: ATK/ 800)** now I activate Hummingbird's effect I gain 500 Life Points for every card in every player's hand except mine. **(LP 2000 + 19500 = 21500 [0] x 3)** Next I summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin **(LV 3: ATK/ 600)** , now I Contact Fuse my Neo-Spacians and Neos Alius who counts as Neos to form Elemental HERO Storm Neos, **(LV 8: ATK/ 3000)** next I activate the spell Instant Neo-Space so now he doesn't return to my extra deck at the end phase, I play Pot of Greed, now I draw 2 cards, then I'll throw down 2 face downs and call it a turn!"

"My turn I draw," said Yugo, "I summon Speedroid Ohajikid, **(LV 3: ATK/ 1000)** now he brings back one tuner in anyone's graveyard I choose Malefic Parallel Gear, **(LV 2: ATK/ 0)** Now I tune Speedroid Ohajikid with Malefic Parallel Gear to Synchro Summon Hi Speedroid Chanbara, **(LV 5: ATK/ 2000)** I end my turn with a face down!"

"I draw," said Yusei, "I summon Quickdraw Synchron by sending Level Eater to the graveyard, **(LV 5: ATK/ 700)** now I bring back my Level Eater **(LV 1: ATK/ 100)** by lowering Quickdraw Synchron's level by 1, **(LV 5 – 4: ATK/ 700)** now I summon Sonic Warrior in Defense mode, **(LV 2: DEF/ 0)** now Quickdraw Synchron tunes Level Eater, I Synchro Summon Junk Warrior, **(LV 5: ATK/ 2300)** now he gains attack equal to sonic warrior, **(LV 5: ATK/ 2300 + 1000 = ATK/ 3300)** now I end my turn!"

"My Turn I draw," shouted Yuri, "I activate Polymerization to fuse Predaplant Squid Drosera and Predaplant Fly Trap to Fusion Summon, Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia **(LV 7: ATK/ 2500)** now I'll play another copy of Polymerization to fuse Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia and Predaplant Moray Nepenthes to Fusion Summon! Predaplant Dragostapelia! **(LV 8: ATK/ 2700)** I end my turn with a face down! Yuto take him down!"

"My turn I draw, I summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves, **(LV 3: ATK/ 1000)** now I can summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots, **(LV 3: ATK/ 200)** now I overlay my two Phantom Knights, to Xyz Summon, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword, **(Rank 3: ATK/ 2000)** When I use Ragged Gloves as xyz material Break Sword gains 1000 ATK points **(Rank 3: ATK/ 2000 + 1000 = ATK/ 3000)** I end my turn with 2 face downs!"

"My turn I draw," shouted Yufu, "I summon Darkmatter Jury **(LV 4: ATK/ 1500)** next I activate Pre-Preparations of Rites allowing me to add one ritual spell and monster to my hand, now I activate Darkmatter Rising, I send Jury and Exile from my hand to the graveyard to Ritual Summon Darkmatter Doom **(LV 7: ATK/ 2400)** I end my turn with one face down card!"

"My turn I draw," said Yuma, "I summon my Goblindbergh, **(LV 4: ATK/ 1400)** Now I can summon Kagetokage from my hand, now I activate Goblindbergh's effect I can summon another monster from my hand by switching it to defense mode, **(LV 4: ATK/ 1400/ - DEF/ 0)** so come on out Gagaga Magician **(LV 4: ATK/ 1500)** next I special summon Doggy Diver since all my monsters are level 4, **(LV 4: ATK/ 1000)** now I activate Gagaga Wind to summon my Gagaga Girl **(LV 3 - 4: ATK/ 1000)** now I overlay level 4 Goblindbergh and Doggy Diver to Xyz Summon Number 52: Diamond Crab King **(Rank 4: DEF/ 3000)** next I overlay my two Gagaga's and Kagetokage in order to Xyz Summon Number 57: Tri Head Dust Dragon **(Rank 4: ATK/ 100)** , he now gains attack equal to Malefic Paradox Dragon, **(Rank 4: ATK/ 100 + 4000 = ATK/ 4100)** when I use Gagaga Girl to Xyz summon your monsters attack points go to zero, go Cell Phone Subtraction," **(LV 10: ATK/ 4000 – ATK/ 0)**

"My Malefic Paradox Dragon!"

"I'll end my turn! Your up Yugi,"

"My turn I draw, I activate Pot of Greed three times, now I summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior by sending Beta, Gamma and Alpha the Magnet Warriors to my graveyard **(LV 8: ATK/ 3500)** , next I activate Polymerization to fuse Gaia the Fierce Knight with Curse of Dragon, I Fusion Summon Gaia the Dragon Champion **(LV 7: ATK/ 2600)** , I end my turn!"

"My turn and the start of your demise, I draw, First I activate Malefic World 2.0 now I'll activate Malefic Level Draw now I can draw depending on the level of the malefic monster I drew this turn. I drew Malefic Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon so I can draw 12 cards, now I send Star Seraph Sentry, Ragnazero, Masquerade, Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Giant Hand to the graveyard to summon Malefic Star Seraph Sentry, **(Rank 4: ATK/ 2500)** Malefic Ragnazero, **(Rank 4: ATK/ 2400)** Malefic Masquerade. **(Rank 4: ATK/ 2700)** As well as Malefic Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, **(Rank 4: ATK/ 2500)** Malefic Giant **(Rank 4: ATK/ 2000)** next I activate Ultimate Malefic Evil so now I can summon Malefic Silent Honour Ark **(Rank 4: ATK/ 2100)** and Malefic Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. **(Rank 8: ATK/ 3000) N** ext I'm activating Malefic Skip this card can only activate if there are 3 or more players, now every player can gain 2000 Life Points as long as they give up one turn. Next I send Cyber End Dragon and Cyber Blader to the graveyard to summon Malefic Cyber End Dragon **(LV 10: ATK/ 4000)** and Malefic Cyber Blader **(LV 6: ATK/ 2100)** Next I activate Malefic Spell Protection now no Malefic spells can be targeted for anything, so Yuya you won't be able to use Elephammer's effect, now I activate Malefic Trade In I can trade in Malefic Paradox Dragon for Malefic Ojama King **(LV 6: DEF/ 3000** , now Malefic Cyber End Dragon wipe out Yugi's Valkyrion the Magna Warrior,"

"I activate Valkyrion's ability I can bring back Alpha, Beta and Gamma from the graveyard, by sending it to the graveyard so your attack target is gone,"

"Fine then Malefic Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon attack his Alpha the magnet Warrior," **(LP 4000 – 1600 = 2400 [0] x 2)**

"I end my turn with one card face down, you will all lose, count on it,"

"My turn I draw, I activate Performapal Power, the attack of all Performapal's is doubled, now Performapal Elephammer attack Malefic Cyber End Dragon, **(LP 32400 – 1200 = 31200 [0] x 1)1** Performapal Sleight Hand Magician attack Malefic Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, **(LP 31200 – 2000 = 29200 [0] x 1)** Finally, Performapal King Bear attack his Malefic Masquerade, **(LP 29200 – 2300 = 26900 [0] x 1)** I end my turn,"

"My turn I draw, I activate Pot of Duality, I can Draw three cards and add one to my hand, I'll add Summoner Monk to my hand, now I summon my monk **(LV 4: ATK/ 800)** and activate his effect by discarding Dark Hole I can summon Daybreaker from my deck. **(LV 4: ATK/ 1700)** When I summon Daybreaker I can summon another from my hand, and I'll do it again, now I have three Daybreakers, I transcend two Daybreakers to Divine Summon Guardian Angel: Horizon. **(Class 2: ATK/ 2200)** Now I'll transcend Summoner Monk and my final Daybreaker to Divine Summon Guardian Angel: Night-Wing **(Class 2: ATK/ 2000)** I end my turn!"

"My turn, I draw, Elemental Storm Neos attack Malefic Star Seraph, **(LP 26900 – 500 = 26400 [0] x 1)** I end my turn with that, Your up now Yugo"

"My turn I draw, I'll activate the effect of Malefic Skip, **(LP 4000 + 2000 = 6000 [0] x 5)** it's your turn Yusei,"

* * *

 **I'll end it there peeps I won't post the next chapter until March next year send in reviews on `what you think of it**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK guys I'm back after 4 months so here it is**

"My turn I draw, I activate double summon to summon Drill Synchon **(LV 3: ATK/ 800)** and Quillbolt Hedgehog, **((LV 2: ATK/ 800)** Drill Synchron tunes Quillbolt Hedgehog, I Synchro Summon meet Accel Synchron **(LV 5: DEF/ 2100)** now I'll tune Junk Warrior with Accel Synchron to Accel Synchro Summon Stardust Warrior! **(LV 10: ATK/ 3000)** Attack Malefic Cyber Blader, **(LP 26400 – 900 = 25500 [0] x 1)** I end my turn."

"My turn," said Yuri, "I play this, the spell card Predator Graft I can bring back Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia, now I attack Malefic Silent Honour Ark with my Chimera **(LP 25500 – 400 = 25100 [0] x 1)** and now Dragostapelia attack Malefic Ragnazero **(LP 25100 – 300 = 24800 [0] x 1)** I'll end my turn now."

"My turn I draw, I activate the effect of my Break Sword by absorbing one Overly unit I can destroy my trap card The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine and destroy your Malefic Ojama King, now I activate The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil it gives Break Sword an extra 300 ATK points **(Rank 3: ATK/ 3000 + 300 = ATK/ 3300)** Now I attack your Malefic Giant Hand with my The Phantom Knights of Break Sword **(LP 24800 – 1300 = 23500 [0] x 1)** I end my turn take him down Yufu!"

It's my turn now, I draw! I activate Antimatter Disposal I can banish monsters from my deck to ritual summon, I'll banish my Black Heart: Silestal and Black Heart: Spectral spell cards that are treated as level 7 monsters to Ritual Summon Antimatter Ultimate Sacrifice **(LV 12: DEF/ 0)** I activate its ability I give up all my life points but one and you take 4000 points of damage and by tributing Ultimate Sacrifice you take double the damage **(LP 4000 – 3999 = 1 [0] x 3) (LP 23500 – 4000 x 2 = 15500 [0] x 1)** I end my turn Guys, Yuma, Yugi, defeat him because I don't think I can keep duelling much longer with a huge move like that."

"I draw, I will play a card face down and end my turn I don't have another move to play, we need to be wary of his Paradox's face down Yufu's Life Points might not be able to take it."

"My turn I draw, I summon

To be continued Guys….


End file.
